Memories
by Harukichi Mitsuharu
Summary: Memories can be also a dream. I guess it only will only occur when I remember something to cherish it." - Aerith and Zack :D


Another short fic for Zack and Aerith! Fluff...Wooh...

* * *

It was a warm and fair weather. Well, it's always fair because of this adamant guy, standing and staring at me, crossing his arms while wearing an endearing smile. After all, he was on cloud nine every time he hangs with me. I really can't resist myself staring him back. My face was in an intense feeling, I couldn't help myself but to stare at him back, blushing so madly. Sigh, he's eyes are in a shades of blue, the color of the sky. I stopped doing my own thing and sat on the first pew. He then, sat besides me, being so close to me. He's so warm; it feels like I want to hold him, hold him with my folded arms. Sighing and reminiscing about the memories, full of cherish moments, I rest my head on his warm and firm shoulder.

I remember the times when he fell from the sky…

"_For waking me up with your "hel-loo" thing, I can repay you," He said while thinking about the repayment. _

"_Aha! How about a date?" He requested while his index finger was raised in the air. _

_I chuckled at him and shook my head doubtfully. "Don't be silly,"_

_He sighed sadly while his head was down. Trotting to the wooden surface of the church, he attempted to step at the blooming flowers which it's the only spot that it can grow in the slums._

"_Stop! Don't step on the flowers!" I confronted him, glaring at him. He dismayed on himself and scratched his nape._

"_Normal people don't step on the flowers," I said, correcting him._

"_Well, I guess I'm not normal," he said, now scratching his back while gazing at the bed of flowers planted in a surface. He then, put his folded arms on his back and began to talk._

"_If I were you, I'd sell them," He spoke as he paced near the flowers, not trying to step on them._

_I looked at him puzzled. What's on to his mind, anyway?_

"_You know, Midgar doesn't have flowers there,"_

"_Well, they only planted here in this fertile soil,"_

"_Yeah and it's better to sell 'em. Midgar full of flowers, wallets full of money!" He exclaimed. I was surprised. Maybe it was a good idea. But, I only giggled. He acts like a kid but, I can feel his heart. He has a heart of gold._

I remembered when he bought me a pink ribbon that I'd like to buy it…

"_Okay…This one," I chirped, as I pointed the pink ribbon flatted on a wooden case._

"_Alright, I'll go buy it…Be right back!" He said it with a cute smile wearing on his pretty face._

_After he bought it, he tied it gently on my braided hair. _

"_Did you put it right? Will it stay on?" I asked him, worrying about it._

"_Don't worry. I put it right and it will stay on," As I turned around, I saw him, grinning and chuckling. I smiled at him and thanked him._

"_Thank you, Zack! I'll always wear it from now on," I said as I hugged him tightly, trying to squeeze his warm body._

"_Y-you're w-welcome!" he stuttered, blushing and surprisingly, suffocating because of me. I giggled and snuggled at him, making his face redder._

I remembered when I baked him a cake for his birthday…

"_Happy Birthday, Zack! Here, try tasting this cake. I made it for you," I greeted him as I attempted to give him a small but sweet cake, smiling cutely. But when I saw his face, he looked disappointed on it. Was it something wrong about the ingredients?_

"_Hey Zack, what's wrong?"I simply inquired, still holding the cake. _

_He chuckled. "Can I taste your sweet cherry lips instead that sweet cake? Anyways, you're sweeter than that," He said as he chuckled more. I-I really didn't see that coming. So, I blushed madly, dropping the cake by accident. My heart was pumping rapidly that I can't even catch a breath. As I felt a warm feeling, which was covering my face, I blushed more and more. After I returned to my composure, I felt so safe in his arms so much. _

"_I'll never let you go, Aerith. I-I…" _

"_I love you too, Zack," I retorted because I know that he'll be saying it._

"_Really? Actually, I was going to say, 'I want you in my arms' so—" NOT._

"_Zack!" I said it furiously because of his nuisance and mischief's. But, I still love him, even though he acts childish again._

"_Sorry…of course I love you!" He exclaimed. Did he really mean it?_

_Then, he hugged me tightly, wanting for more comfort and love. _

_And so I hugged him back to be closed on his own heart…_

"_Aerith…" he whispered._

"Aerith?"

As I went back to the reality, I realized that I was…taking a nap. It was all a dream? No, it's my memories. Memories can be also a dream. I guess it only will only occur when I remember something to cherish it.

As Zack looked at me, wondering what's on my mind, I giggled and pecked on his soft and warm face, making him blush lightly. He smiled and embraced me. I hugged him back, rubbing his back affectionately.

* * *

Well, I hope that's fine...It's short though...Sorry :) I'm on a rush...anyways review! Thanks...:D

-- Smell Ya. :))


End file.
